Snapped
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: Yami tries to force Yugi to tell him something, with dire Consequences Oneshot Prequel to Yami's Revenge


I don't own these two Kazuki Takahashi does. (Lucky sod)

Mind you after reading this Yugi and Yami will be glad I don't own 'em!

WARNING: An extremely angry Yami, and a character death.

If you read this and don't like, please don't flame….

**

* * *

**

Snapped

To say that Yami Atemu was pissed would have been an understatement, a huge understatement…as he stalked the corridors of the school, those that knew him moved out of his way, His friends avoided him, even the two that were known to be a bit psychotic, Bakura and Marik were staying out of his way, the reason…Seto Kaiba, Yami growled. When he got his hands on him he would suffer, he would tear him limb from limb. How dare he try to hurt his aibou, his Yugi, simply his…

**Previously **

Yugi had come in from a meeting with Seto Kaiba, dishevelled and in tears; he raced up to his bedroom ignoring the shouts from his grandpa to stop and tell him what had happened, flinging himself onto his bed he tried to hide his tears, he didn't want anyone to know of the shame he was feeling, especially his Yami, his gorgeous, strong, sexy Yami.

To Yugi's dismay Yami entered the room, he himself had just been in his own room doing what he usually did when thinking of his aibou. Lets just say he was glad that he'd finished and cleaned up, when Solomon burst through his bedroom door yelling that Yugi needed him.

Yami sat on the bed and pulled Yugi to him "Aibou what has happened?"

"N…nothing" he whispered tearfully,

Yami trying to keep his anger in check held Yugi's face, forcing the boy to look at him "Don't lie to me Yugi, you don't come home like this over nothing!" still Yugi stayed silent "Fine if you won't tell me voluntarily I'll force it out of you" Yami told Yugi in a low growl, he left Yugi on the bed and walking to the door, he turned "I will be back Yugi, then I will get my answers" he turned and went down to see Solomon.

Yugi standing by his window saw his grandpa put a suitcase into the car and after a few words with Yami leave. Yugi heard Yami coming up the stairs and tried to lock himself in the bathroom, but Yami, knowing what Yugi was like had used his shadow powers to seal every door, Yugi was trapped, He had nowhere to go, hanging his head he knew that Yami had him now, and that whatever he wanted to do to him he could, and Yugi was scared, so scared, Shaking, he defiantly stood in his bedroom, waiting for Yami to come to him, to try to force it out of him, try to get him to tell the spirit that Seto Kaiba had tried to rape him, and that it was only the interruption by one of his workers that had saved him.

Remembering this Yugi curled in on himself and broke down, Yami, standing at the door and witnessing what his aibou was going through softened. He took Yugi into his arms and whispered "Yugi, my aibou, my light, my life, my love, please, tell me, what has happened?"

Yugi looked at him and wiped his eyes "Y…your love?"

Yami smiled "Yes, my love, I have loved you since you completed my puzzle, since you freed me. Yugi when I first set eyes on you I knew that you were mine" Yami carefully placed his lips over Yugi's and gave him a heartfelt kiss, a kiss that Yami hoped would show Yugi the truth of his words. "Now my love, tell me what happened"

Again Yugi shook his head no. Oh, big mistake now, now Yami was really angry, he stalked out of Yugi's bedroom and went to his own, there after searching for a short time found what he was looking for, a length of rope, he took it back to Yugi's room.

Using his shadow powers he proceeded to cut it into 4 equal lengths and he used them to bind Yugi's hands and feet, one to each corner of the bed. Yugi stared at him eyes wide "W…what are you going to do?"

Yami gave him an evil smile "You will see my aibou" he started to carefully cut away Yugi clothing, normally he wouldn't have been so meticulous so careful, but he didn't want to ruin Yugi's perfect skin, the beauty of this boy was his to behold and he wanted nothing to ruin it, nothing"

Once Yugi was naked before him he undressed himself and Yugi couldn't help but notice the large erection Yami was sporting, "Don't worry Yugi I won't hurt you…much"

Yugi let silent tears fall as Yami laid his naked body over his and slowly and sensually rubbed them together, making sure that his arousal rubbed against Yugi, to Yugi's shame it was working, Yugi could feel himself getting hard. "Are you going to tell me?"

"No"

Yami smirked he started to lick, kiss and nip Yugi's neck, constantly asking Yugi by simply saying 'tell me' and every time he refused Yami would bite him harder until eventually Yami drew blood, now it was onto a new game.

Yami had been at this for hours and still Yugi had not told him what he wanted to know. Yami was down to his final option and still Yugi said no, looking down at the beaten, bloody, worn out boy beneath him Yami snarled "You asked for this!" Yugi screamed as he pushed himself roughly into Yugi, and without giving the boy time to adjust he pounded into him, Ra he was so tight…but then again he should be he'd had no preparation and Yami had been rough, too rough, Yugi's last words were "Your just like Kaiba" then Yami knew, he knew what Kaiba had tried to do and why Yugi wouldn't tell him, Yugi had been ashamed, too ashamed to tell even Yami what had happened.

Yami withdrew himself from the lifeless body beneath him, and cried, he kissed the blue tinted lips, I will make him pay Yugi, make him pay for what he has done to you, to us…

Yami's mind snapped.

* * *

O.O Did I really write that??


End file.
